Pedestrian passing time is typically set at a fixed value in a traffic control system for a pedestrian crossing in the prior art.
The passing time for a slower pedestrian, e.g., an elderly man or woman, a person with a poor self-control ability (e.g., a younger child), etc., may exceed the preset fixed time. However the existing traffic signal lamp control system can not judge whether there is a pedestrian passing by, thus possibly in such a phenomenon that a pedestrian may be trapped at the middle of a road and fail to pass smoothly when traffic signal lamps change in color during passage of the pedestrian through a crossing.
Furthermore a child may judge a change in traffic signal lamp inaccurately and pass slowly, so numerous hidden dangers may result from the solution with a fixed value at a crosswalk on a road nearby elementary and middle schools.